Brother's Temptation
by AtlasMaker
Summary: ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ғᴇʟᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ? ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀsᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴏᴏsᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴsɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴀɴᴅ ғʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ? ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴏᴏsᴇ? OlderHarry. AU. HarryFleur
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine as it belong to its respectful owner.****The book cover is my edit but the pictures that I used is not mine. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dear Heir Potter,_

_We are sincerely giving our condolence for the late Lord and Lady Potter as they had died in the night of July of the 31st by the hands of the Dark Lord._

_And as for your new sibling, I'm unfortunate to say that you are still a minor to be your brother's guardian._

_But rest assured that he is in good hands as he is the Savior of the Wizarding World to have defeated the Dark Lord._

_Do Please have a nice day,_

_Sincerely,_

_Rowana Irtisha_

_Head of the Burial Department_

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Prologue of "Brother's Temptation"**

**So if you had visited my account, this is my second fanfic that I published. The other one is a complete bust since I hadn't found a beta yet while this one, well I'm treading on carefully and securely looking at any grammar mistakes and wrong spellings.**

**But if someone out there is interested, please pm me.**

**Hope you could wait for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine as it belong to its rightful owner.**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Leon Sirius Potter is an odd child, an odd 7 year old child. Their were stories floating at Privet Drive about the boy, about how the fact that he was an orphan living with the Dursleys, about the fact he was a troublemaker.

But all of this rumors were ignored in favor of knowing the child as he's known for being hyperactive, cheery, and a known prankster at Privet Drive where he was titled to all as "The Hellion".

Unknown to all of them, this was not the only title he have. He is also known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived", a famous wizard that had defeated the possibly strongest Dark Lord of all time earning him Fame, but despite all this, he had not felt a parents love.

All of this was also not known to him, the only knowledge and proof that he had gotten from the encounter, is the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that is also one of the rumors flying in Privet Drive.

And right now, the said boy is seen humming as he walked to the Park. His little legs guide him from his way and also greets the people as he walked by.

His raven locks danced from the wind while his hazel brown eyes gleamed in mischief. His pale face adorned a happy grin when he saw a 18 year old teenager sitting on a bench wearing a white glazed shirt underneath a blazer, black jeans with a chain attached to the side, and white sneakers completing the look.

But the most eyecatching was the emerald eyes that gleamed. The teen had raven locks and a pale face that contrast to the emerald eyes making it impossibly glow more.

He had a cheeky smile when he saw how the teen had a small scowl appear on his face as a group of giggling and blushing teenage girls passed by as they kept on giving him glances that the **_innocent_** 7 year old should not know.

"Hadrian!!"

The teen stilled for a moment then his emerald eyes glanced in his direction as recognition appeared on his eyes while his mouth tugged in a small smile.

"Leon."

The teen stood up to his tall 5'9 stature that dwarfed his 4'1 height. Leon gave the older boy a hug as he grinned looking up at the pale face of the teen.

"Why are you here Hadrian? You said that you have a couple things to take care of."

"Indeed I do."

And this is where Leon pouted, Hadrian is too formal for his own taste. He actually talks like an old man because of it too. Hadrian, noticing the annoyed look, only smirk.

But wiped it off as he changed his pattern of talking.

"Why don't you lead us to your Aunt's House?"

"Eh? Why?"

Hadrian didn't answer for a minute but just inclined his head to the direction of the said person's house. Leon frowned at first since he knew that his Aunt wouldn't appreciated him inviting a guest, hell his Aunt looked like she doesn't even want him inside the house. He doesn't want a commotion happening between his Aunt, Uncle, and Hadrian where he had known for two years and looked up to as an older brother.

Hadrian, noticing the frown reassured him, "Do not worry Leon, I'm just going to talk to them about a few things."

Leon still looked hesitant but reluctantly nodded as he led the way. The two walked the streets as they went to the direction of the house that they're going to go.

Hadrian noticed how less cheery Leon is, so he promptly scooped up the boy eliciting a squeak from the little boy as he positioned him to his hips.

"Leon, you really shouldn't worry. I can handle this, okay?"

Leon gave a smile as he wrapped his little hands around the teen's neck so that he wouldn't drop even though the emerald eyed teen had his two strong arms wrapped around his tiny body.

After a comfortable silence, they had finally arrived at the front door of the Dursley Family's house.

Hadrian crouched as he let Leon go. He stood up straighter and knocked on the peach colored door twice.

The door opened to reveal a horse-like woman and a whale bodied man. The woman looked at Hadrian with a confused face then recognition appeared when he also saw Leon beside him. The look the teen have can freeze hell over as the woman opened her mouth to wisely asked him nicely.

But the man had other ideas, "Who are you boy?!! And why is the freak with you?!!"

Emerald eyes narrowed at the chosen words as his lips curled in distaste, "You know who I am Vernon."

The fat man, known as Vernon Dursley, furrowed his blonde eyebrows as his nonexistent eyes analyzed the young man standing at his porch. After a moment of silence, Petunia Dursley, the horse like woman opened her mouth.

"He's the first son Vernon."

Chubby eyes widened in shock at his wife's information as a smirk appeared on the pale face while little poor Leon was left out confused trying to have his little brain wrapped up in the conversation.

"Boy!!! What are you doing here?!!", The man had his face turning purple which actually didn't affect Hadrian whatsoever. Although this affected Leon as the little boy automatically hid behind the teen's legs.

Hadrian looked down at Leon to give a reassured face and faced the purple man back with a fierce glare that can make over a thousand men cower from the intensity.

Vernon recoiled as fear started to creep up his spine, "Be quiet and listen well, from now on, Leon would be starting to live with me."

The boy in question looked shocked from the words while the two adults froze at the words. The little boy looked up as hope started to creep up his body.

The Dursleys aren't really what you call a family or a good one at that. Even though his face portraits that he's happy, deep inside his eyes, he was hurting from the abuse the Dursleys gave him.

So it really made him happy to know that he's now leaving the hell hole and the best part is the fact that his most favorite person would be taking him in.

"... Just take the freak and get out!!", screamed Petunia as her last patience broke. Hadrian gave them a last final glare as a warning and promptly took Leon in his arms and disappeared in front of the Dursleys making them freeze.

* * *

In another place, an old man with a long white beard suddenly looked alarmed when he felt a single sensation that made him shocked.

"The wards!!"

The old man quickly stood up from his chair and beckoned to a bird, or more specifically a Phoenix, as the fiery creature took hold of him and teleported away from the office leaving only silence as the portraits, moving portraits, talked to each other that the wards protecting the Boy-Who-Lived had been shattered.

* * *

The cold wind of the night was the first thing that greeted Dumbledore, a powerful wizard known to be the one who defeated Grindelwald.

His baby blue eyes behind his spectacles scanned the area of Privet Drive as fear grilled his heart.

He couldn't feel the boy's magic!

He immediately walked to the front house and knocked quickly as he kept on praying in his mind what he was thinking.

The door opened quickly by Petunia Dursley to scream when she saw the aged wizard in front of her house.

"What is it Pet?!!"

A fat man immediately round a corner as he saw his wife covering her mouth as she fearfully looked at the grim looking wizard.

"You!! What are you doing here?!!"

Immediately, the twinkle of his eyes diminished as his eyes narrowed in a threatening way.

"Where is Leon Potter?"

Petunia sniffed as she removed he Rand away from her mouth for her to speak, "He's gone!!! Good riddance! The first child had already took him away from our perfectly normal life."

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he heard Petunias words, 'He's Back?'

He sigh, the first child of James and Lily may he known as a responsible young man from what he heard and already famous at the Wizarding Community for being an International Quidditch Player of the Shadow League (The strongest Quidditch team) for being a great Seeker and Chaser.

But he knew that the young man is still not ready in taking care of his brother.

He really need to find him and get Leon as soon as possible.

He didn't said anything but disappeared.

* * *

**And finished, so what do all of you think of the second chapter?**

**Tomorrow I'll try and do the second chapter, I'll just test the waters if this is good, and if I think it is, I'll publish the third one tomorrow.**

**For now, Ciasso~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine as it belong to it's rightful owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

Leon felt dizzy as he tried not to puke when he stumbled on the ground, failing to regain his footing. After regaining his focus, his eyes blinked and finally noticed that they were not clearly at Privet Drive but inside a well furnished room, a big furnished room too.

"Are you okay Leon?"

Hazel eyes stared at emerald ones as the younger boy gave a slow nod. Hadrian gave a small smile as he helped Leon to stand up by grabbing his arm and hoisting him up to his feet.

"Welcome to your new home Leon."

Leon looked on in awe at the expensive room, he only saw one of this rooms from the television when his Aunt watch. He think that they might be at the living room from what he can tell, based from the crackling fire and fancy furnitures around anyway.

The floor had well polished marble tiles as a giant carpet was at the center of the large room. Black leathered couches surrounded a glass paned silver table with a delicate vase on top holding a bouquet of roses. Five tall windows were at the right side of the room with white trimmed curtains at their side showing Leon a well cut garden and a golden gate with silver walls surrounding it. A golden chandelier was also seen at the center of the ceiling, lighting the room up. And a red chimney was at the front of the carpet with a giant picture at the top, and the most weird about it is the fact that the picture was moving.

The people moving inside caught his eyes. It was a man and a woman, probably near thier mid-thirties though. The man has the same unruly raven locks that he has but also having deep blue eyes behind round glasses. The woman had the blackest hair Leon had ever seen as her hazel eyes stared down at his own which he noticed was also similar. Both eyes looked as if they're happy to see him when he knew that a painting can't be alive, can it?

"Grandfather, Grandmother."

Leon was caught off out of his thoughts when he heard the deep voice of his older brother figure. His eyes traveled to Hadrian as he saw him gave a low bow at the painting and a barely noticeable smile, though the man and woman saw this as they returned it of their own.

The man have Hadrian a winning grin which he again noticed matched his own when he's up to one of his pranks, "Aliho Hadrian."

The woman had a small smile on her angelic face as she stared down at the young man, "Hello dear Hadrian. And this must be little Leon?"

Leon might not admit it, but he hid behind Hadrian's leg eliciting a chuckle from the people at the room. Hey his still a kid! He can be easily scared you know.

"You do not need to hide Leon. Say hello."

Leon took a peek from Hadrian's leg and suddenly gained a determined face, this brought a silent chuckle from Hadrian since,he would not admit it, but Leon looked cute.

The man grinned when he saw how Leon's eyes gleamed, _'Definitely a Gryffindor.'_

Leon took a breath and stepped out from his hiding place and faced the paintings, he introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Leon."

The woman gave him a proud smile, "_Leon_, a very special name for a very brave boy."

This made Leon blush from the compliment. Hadrian smiled at the interaction as the man with the unruly hair introduced himself first, "Well young Leon, my name is Charlus Ignotus Potter!"

The woman gave a small scowled when she heard how the man, Charlus, introduced himself in a loud voice, does he not know theeaning of an inside voice? Probably not, but her husband really need to know that.

"Lower your voice Charlus."

Charlus winced at his wife's tone, "Sorry dear."

Hadrian have to looked sideways to hide his small smile, _'Grandfather is whipped, so the saying goes, "The man rule the world but the woman ruled the man", oh how true that is.'_

The woman huffed but gain a smile as she then introduced herself next at the young child who stared up at her in an ainnocent face, which she dearly wished would not be replaced by her husband's mischevious ones, "My name is Dorea Waragan Potter nee Black, but call me Grandmother dearie."

Leon nodded as his face gained a smile as he beamed up at the two adults inside the portrait. Both of them were nice, Leon though as he looked how both adults looked down at him with smiles as if reassuring him that he's safe inside the house.

Hadrian nodded as he crouch in front of Leon, he gave a sigh as he pursed his bottom lip. Its either now that he tell Leon the truth, and he's sure that the portraits of his Grandparents were also waiting since he could feel their eyes looking at his back, "Leon, I want to tell you something."

Leon looked confused but gave a nod, this isn't the first time Hadrian always act so mysterious, hell the teen is already a mystery to solve with. Hadrian took a deep breath as Charlie and Dorea kept quiet in their portrait as they wait for the teen to relay the message, "Your full name is Leon Sirius Potter."

Leon's eyes widened when he heard the last name as images suddenly entered his mind, making him clutch his head from the sudden pain he recieved from it and didn't registered that he was kneeling on the floor, eyes clenched tightly and head bowed.

The sudden voice of Hadrian faded as the images started.

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Go! Take him and get out of here!"__.__.__.__"No! Please not Leon! Just kill me instead!"__"Stand aside foolish girl!"__Red blazing eyes was staring down at the cradle as he glared at the begging woman in front of him, "Stand aside I said!"__"Please No!"__"Avada Kadavra!"__A sickly green color slammed at the woman's chest as she suddenly frozed and crumbled on the ground, eyes dead from tbe world.__A baby's cry was heard amd another sickly green color. Though the terrifying scream that followed was unexpected as everything turned black._

* * *

5 year old Leon was sitting at one of the swing as he hold on at the chain supporting it from falling, head bowed to hide the tears that falls from his eyes.

He was again bullied by Dudley and his gang and he quickly tried to take refuge at the playground, which was the only place where he can be alone at night, where no one would bother him and he would be himself.

He knew that his Aunt and Uncle is going to be mad at him and left him outside to sleep, but he didn't care right now. He all but remember all of the painful things Dudley told him that afternoon.

**_"Your always a freak and would be a freak!"_**

**_"Why don't you just leave?!!"_**

Those words brought a cut to his chest as he breathed in and out to calm himself down from fhe painful words sent to him..

He heard footsteps, he turned his head to see a teenager, probably at the age of 15 or 16, looking down on him. He was tall, and had one of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It had the color of emeralds where he only saw in pictures and jewels.

He was wearing a silver jacket with a red scarf curled around his neck with blue jeans and brown boots attached to his feet.

The teen walked to his direction as Leon tensed. The teen stopped in front of him and crouches, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Leon looked hesitant to answer, who wouldn't? One of the things that he upholds is that he would not trust strangers, but answered anyway since he suddenly felt that he could trust him. How he suddenly knows, he did not know.

"I... I want to go away."

The teen rose a brow as his eyes looked surprised, "Want to go away? Why?"

Leon gulped as his frail body shivered from the cold night, even though he's wearing a sleeved shirt, it's still not enough to make him warm. The teen noticed his shiver as he quickly removed his jacket showing a black sweatshirt which clung to his body showing a lean and muscular body, and wrap it around his small body. The jacket was big as the end was touching the ground, it completely covered Leon as he brought it close to his small shivering body. He stared up at the teen and wondered why he isn't cold, or why he gave him his jacket for that matter. No one was this nice to him.

"T-thank you."

The teen nodded as he gave a smile, "Your welcome. Do you want to come with me?"

'Well, he was nice. Maybe I should go with him, Aunt Petunia won't let me in the house anyway.'

Leon gave a nod as the teen stood up and stretched his hand for the little boy to take and hold.

His small hand was wrapped in warm big ones as they walked to a nearby restaurant, he lets out a small smile, the teen's hands actually felt warm.

The teen opened the door as warmth immediately overtook Leon as he lets out a small smile.

He watch as the teen ordered their food and sat at one of the chairs inside the restaurant, away from prying eyes which he's actually greatful for.

After the small dinner, Leon was found talking animatedly at the teen which said teen was listening and sometimes answers each of his every question. He didn't look

"Uh... Mr... I didn't actually know your name."

The teen let's out a chuckle, "Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Hadrian, Hadrian James Potter. How about you?"

The child gave a grin to the smiling teen, "My name is Leon!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"And I am your older brother."

This information shocked Leon to the core as his little body stilled. Tension was in the room as Hadrian waited for the little boy's reaction.

Hadrian felt like years had passed when it was just a minute when Leon responded. He was took by a surprise when he found himself on the carpet with a little body on top of him hugging him.

His mind registered that Leon was hugging him as he noticed that his shirt started to get wet.

'He's crying.'

Hadrian immediately wrapped his strong arms around the little body as he lifted Leon up and himself from the floor.

He looked up to be greeted by two smiles from his- No, theirs- their grandparents. He noticed how Leon gave a sniff and detached his face from the base of his neck.

Red puffy eyes looked at Hadrian's soften ones as he lets out a smile, "W-why did you... just told me now?"

Hadrian took a sit at one of the nearby couch with Leon at his lap with his arms still wrap around him.

"Tell me Leon, what would you do when I just suddenly told you that I'm your brother the first time we met?"

Leon scrunched up his face in concentration making Hadrian looked amused at the cute face.

"I wouldn't believe you", Leon finally answered as he looked back at his now older brother.

Hadrian nodded, "See? And even if you did believed me, we wouldn't be as close right now if I told you that. I have to earn your trust first before I revealed the truth to you."

Leon accepted the answer as his eyes suddenly felt a little bit droopy as he lets out a yawn which sounded cute to the chuckling teen.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Leon gave a slow nod as his small body can't take it and promptly fell asleep at his older brother's embrace.

When Hadrian heard Leon's soft breath, he looked at his grandparents and gave a smile to both adult.

"Thank you."

"You do not need to thank us, dear Hadrian."


End file.
